


月亮和女巫法则

by Liulangbuduanzhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang
Summary: 狼人杀au
Relationships: 城辰
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	月亮和女巫法则

01  
黄铉辰是一名小女巫。他有金色的长发，长长的魔杖，和漂亮的巫师尖帽，尖帽上缀着露水变成的钻石，闪闪发亮。  
女巫有三个好朋友，住在村庄北边的甜点师Felix，住在村庄南边的丘比特梁精寅，住在村庄中心的预言家金昇玟。  
金昇玟总是戴着一副圆圆的眼镜，他可以从那副眼镜里看到未来。黄铉辰好奇地从他脸上夺下眼镜，却只能透过镜片看到旋转的天花板。  
各司其职啊，金昇玟说，眼镜还我，流感高发期要来了，你要多准备点草药，不要等病人找上门再冒着雨出去找了。Felix走了，现在可没人陪你去了。  
知道了，黄铉辰闷闷不乐地说，卷着披风离开了金昇玟的小屋。  
Felix是在夏季的尾巴离开的。他长着一双蓝眼睛，脸颊上有几颗可爱的小雀斑。精灵一样的外貌让他显得有些格格不入。黄铉辰灵敏的耳朵偶尔会听到村子里的人在窃窃私语，说Felix是狼人的后代，说不定在哪个月圆之夜就会变成狼人。Felix大概是因为这些流言蜚语而离开的。虽然黄铉辰只是一个年幼的女巫，但他还是懵懂地了解了一些人间的道理。  
“那他们会觉得我的金色长发很奇怪吗？”黄铉辰坐在丘比特的秋千上问。  
“不会的，”梁精寅回答，“因为你是女巫呀。”  
他射出手里的金色箭矢，两个在田地里劳作的人类中箭后抱到了一起。  
黄铉辰看着远处亲昵地牵着手的情侣：“他们是因为你的箭而相爱的吗？”  
“是啊。”梁精寅说，“这就是丘比特的法则。”  
“女巫也有法则。”黄铉辰停下秋千，说。  
“哦？是什么呢？”  
第一条，要尊敬赋予女巫力量的月亮；  
第二条，要无条件地帮助人类，不可以用女巫的力量伤害人类；  
第三条，不可以爱上任何人。  
“我想Felix了。”黄铉辰说，“还有他做的巧克力饼干。”  
黄铉辰突然想做一名灭世的坏女巫，他翻遍了魔法书，还是没有找到毒药的配置方法。上一任女巫说，预言家的预言显示，狼人不会再在这个村庄中出现，即使出现，也可以依靠猎人的猎枪，所以女巫没有必要学习配置毒药。  
又或许是预言家看到他想要成为坏女巫的小小心思，才不让他学会配置毒药吧。  
可是人类更坏，他们赶走了Felix。流感季快来的时候，一些人类为了防止自己生病，会装病来要走他的草药，而女巫法则让他不能拒绝他们的请求。等到草药分发完，再有人生病的时候，黄铉辰只能去隔壁村庄找，有时甚至要在大雨的秋天夜晚摸黑去找。在那些大雨天里给他打伞的只有Felix一个人，这些人类却背叛了Felix。  
他们甚至只能依靠丘比特的箭矢来产生情感。黄铉辰气鼓鼓地想，这些人是机器吗？  
一个莫名的想法冒了出来：那么同样不会爱的女巫算是什么呢？  
女巫的心情很糟糕，所以月亮让村庄下起了大雨。  
02  
第二天早上，黄铉辰在小木屋前面捡到了一只淋湿的白色小狗。  
小狗看起来还没断奶，身上流着血，瑟缩着尾巴蜷成一团。黄铉辰手足无措地抱着湿漉漉的小东西，小狗嗅着鼻子舔着他的手指。  
“不可以！”黄铉辰说，把长着尖指甲的手收到背后。他念了个咒语，治好了小狗身上的伤，又飞去了Felix遗弃的房子，在柜子里翻翻找找，最后抱出来一大瓶牛奶，飞回自己家。黄铉辰想着哺育幼儿的人类的样子，施咒做了一只小奶瓶。小狗满意地抱着奶瓶嘬着，终于睁开了一只眼睛。  
那只眼睛是蓝色的。  
黄铉辰吓了一跳，但小狗可怜巴巴地张着圆滚滚的眼睛看着他，耳朵趴着。黄铉辰忍不住摸了摸他的小脑袋。女巫其实有一颗很柔软的心脏。  
小狗睡着后，黄铉辰飞去了金昇玟家，那里聚集了很多人。黄铉辰坐着扫把飞上了房顶，梁精寅正躺在上面，展开了金色的翅膀。  
“为什么这么多人？”黄铉辰问。  
“预言家看到了一个不好的预言。”  
“是什么？”  
“村庄里即将出现新的灾难。”梁精寅严肃地回答。  
黄铉辰的眼皮跳了跳，转身飞回了自己的木屋。  
打开门的时候房间里一片狼藉，女巫的瓶瓶罐罐在地上滚来滚去，牛奶也打碎了，滴滴答答地在地上流淌。黄铉辰抓紧了魔杖，靠近小狗睡着的那张床。  
他拉开帘子，大叫：“不许动！”  
一个陌生男孩躺在床上，无辜地举着双手看着他。  
“你是谁！”女巫用魔杖指着男孩的喉咙。  
“我叫韩知城！”男孩的声音很清亮，对着女巫眨了眨眼睛。  
他伸手握住黄铉辰的魔杖：“是你救了我吗？谢谢你！”  
“不要碰！”黄铉辰又叫。  
韩知城抖了一下，乖乖地收回手。  
“你是狼人吗？”黄铉辰问。  
“我不知道……”韩知城听到“狼人”两个字，痛苦地闭上眼睛，“一想这个问题我的头就好痛。”  
黄铉辰疑惑地在他身上搜索，才发现他周围散发着一圈弱光，是被下了禁制咒语。黄铉辰试图解开那咒语，但力量一碰到韩知城，他就更加痛苦地瑟缩了起来。黄铉辰只好手足无措地看着他。  
“你走吧，”黄铉辰说，“我太弱了，解不开你的咒语。”  
“别，”韩知城抱住了他的腰，“别赶我走，森林里有大黑熊，我打不过他。”  
他抬起头看着黄铉辰：“你是一个人，我也是一个人，就让我做你的助手吧！”  
黄铉辰在韩知城的上目线攻击之中败下阵来。连一头熊都打不过，就算他是狼人也没威胁的吧。黄铉辰这样想着，用手捏了一个咒语：“你可以留下，但是不可以离开这间小木屋，你的蓝眼睛太引人注目了，会有危险……对了，我的名字是黄铉辰。”  
“好！”韩知城快乐地放开他。黄铉辰这才发现他还没穿衣服，红着脸为他变了一身漂亮的套装，还有尖头靴子。  
“哇，好漂亮。”韩知城感叹，“女巫是可以随便变出什么吗？”  
黄铉辰摇头：“只有快乐的女巫才有足够的法力。”他搓了搓手指，“这个星期的法力已经用光了。”  
“你不快乐吗？”  
“嗯，”黄铉辰撇着嘴说，“我已经好久没吃过巧克力饼干了。”  
“我来给你做！”韩知城自信满满地说。  
03  
黄铉辰从箱子里搬出烤箱，那是他的年终奖礼品，已经很久没用过了。他施了一个清洗咒，把烤箱变得干干净净。  
韩知城趴在地上看食谱：“做巧克力饼干需要黄油面粉鸡蛋巧克力还有牛奶！”他抬起头，“铉辰，你能变吗？”  
黄铉辰摇头：“这是人类的食物，我不会变，我去镇上买一些吧。”  
他从盒子里倒出一些金币，是女巫协会发给他的工资。黄铉辰的钱用得很节省，偶尔也会花几个金币买一些人类做的小饰品和服装，虽然女巫也会做，但没有人类的手工精致。黄铉辰买好了需要的东西，收进斗篷里。他在粮油店门口看到了一只褐色小狗，小狗很凶，冲着他一直叫。黄铉辰想摸摸它，但看到他的指甲后，小狗叫得更大声了。黄铉辰只好骑着扫把回了家。  
韩知城正在照着食谱搅拌着面糊，黄铉辰想要帮帮他，但女巫的指甲太长了，没办法用搅拌器，帮不上忙，只好坐在一边等着。  
黄铉辰看着自己的手：“我的手是不是很奇怪？”  
“没有啊，”韩知城说，“很漂亮。”  
“真的吗？”  
韩知城点头：“如果涂点指甲油就更漂亮了。”  
“哦？涂什么颜色？”  
韩知城想了想：“当然是红色了，玫瑰花的颜色。”  
黄铉辰站起来：“那一会儿你来帮我涂指甲油吧。”  
韩知城把面糊倒进模具放进烤箱，坐在黄铉辰身边给他涂指甲油。他温柔而小心地涂满黄铉辰指甲的缝隙，嘴巴因为紧张而紧紧地抿着。  
黄铉辰盯着他的脸：“韩知城，你长得挺帅的，尤其是低着头的时候。”  
“谢谢哦。”韩知城说，“我也觉得自己蛮帅。”  
饼干烤好了，和从前的味道不大一样，但黄铉辰还是久违地感到幸福。天黑的时候银色的月光落了满地，韩知城站在院子里看星星，他很认真，指着仙女座让黄铉辰看。黄铉辰忍不住问他想不想飞到天上去看一看，韩知城兴奋地说好。于是女巫的扫把第一次搭载着两个人飞上了浩渺的夜空。风掠过黄铉辰的尖帽，韩知城伸手抱住了他的斗篷。  
“我们离月亮好近。”韩知城的声音很轻快，“好像要飞到月亮上去了。”  
黄铉辰回头看他，在韩知城的眼睛里看到了一整条璀璨的星河。  
04  
黄铉辰带着饼干去了金昇玟家。金昇玟正坐在沙发上看书，抬头推了推眼镜：“你来得正好，我刚刚看到了一个新的预言。”  
“为什么不直接向村民们公布？”黄铉辰从盒子里拿出饼干递给金昇玟。  
“是关于你的预言。”金昇玟说，“不方便公开。”  
“什么预言？”黄铉辰耸耸肩。  
“说你会违反女巫法则。”  
黄铉辰的手顿了顿，把饼干扔进自己嘴里：“你觉得我会违反哪一条？”  
“我不知道。”金昇玟说，“那是你自己的事。”  
黄铉辰说：“如果有一天我伤害了人类，你会怎么样？”  
“会有女巫协会处理你。”  
“那你呢？你本人的态度是什么？”  
金昇玟从盒子里拿出一块饼干，慢慢地嚼碎。  
“当预言家好累，铉辰。”金昇玟说，“如果有那一天，你就逃跑吧，别再做女巫了。”  
黄铉辰心里升腾起异样的情感，浑身麻酥酥的，他无法忍受，转身骑着扫把离开。  
从金昇玟家回来后，黄铉辰失眠了。睡在他对面的韩知城很快察觉了这件事，从床上爬起来钻进他的被子。  
“干嘛过来？”黄铉辰揉了揉眼睛。  
“你睡不着吗？”韩知城问。  
“嗯。”黄铉辰回答。  
“我给你讲故事吧。”  
“什么故事？”  
“三只小猪？小马过河？”  
黄铉辰笑起来：“那算了吧。”  
他摸了摸韩知城的头发：“你能变成小狗吗？”  
“我不是狗！”韩知城气呼呼地说。黄铉辰伸手戳了戳他的脸。于是韩知城乖乖地变回了本体，塌着耳朵让黄铉辰摸。  
难道真的是小狼吗？黄铉辰看着那双蓝眼睛想，忍不住凑上去亲了亲他。韩知城砰地变回人形，把脸埋进黄铉辰的颈窝。  
“怎么了？”黄铉辰不明所以地问。  
“你别说话。”韩知城的声音忽然变得很沉，搞得黄铉辰心里蚂蚁爬过似的痒痒的。正要开口的时候，韩知城抬起头亲了他的嘴巴。  
05  
自从那天亲过他以后，韩知城就变得很反常，就总是看着窗外发呆。黄铉辰不大明白韩知城出了什么事，猜测他可能是有点想家了。捡到韩知城的时候他只有一点点大，现在韩知城又被他锁在家里不能出去，这么久过去，大概是很孤独的。  
黄铉辰想起韩知城听到隔壁邻居家传来的音乐时总是很开心，决心为他制作一把乐器。他在魔法书上翻了很久，发现最简单、最好制作的乐器是吉他。黄铉辰趁韩知城睡觉时从森林里捡来木头，又找来铁丝做弦，他对着那堆材料念了半天咒语，做出了一把和书上差不多的玩意儿。但当他拨动琴弦时，发出的声音却又钝又难听。黄铉辰只好把它丢进仓库，偷偷摸摸地爬回床上。  
第二天他从盒子里倒出金币，去集市上买了一把吉他送给韩知城。韩知城看到礼物时开心极了，眨着眼睛问黄铉辰从哪里搞到的。黄铉辰忸怩半天，最后吐出一句从路上捡的。  
韩知城快乐地拨着吉他，他的音乐天赋很高，很快就可以弹出美妙的曲子。黄铉辰托着下巴听他从夏季弹到雨季。韩知城弹吉他的样子帅极了，黄铉辰很想一直这么听他弹下去。  
“要被你迷住了。”女巫打着哈欠说。外面正淅淅沥沥地下着雨，准备好的草药全部分发完了，流感季节过去，女巫一年的工作就差不多结束了。  
韩知城咬着吉他拨片，黄铉辰发现他比刚来的时候长大了很多，眉眼更加成熟了，手臂线条也变得更有男人味儿了。  
但是女巫的外貌是不会变化的，黄铉辰有点感伤地想，增加的只有年龄这个数字而已。他抬头看着月亮，满月的光芒也变得忧愁起来。黄铉辰有些困了，很快在院子里的吊床上睡着了。韩知城早就注意到他的困意，摇着头把他背进屋子里。给黄铉辰盖被子的时候韩知城才发现他发了烧，脸颊和脖子都散发着滚烫的温度。  
“铉辰！铉辰！”韩知城有些焦急地握着他的手。  
黄铉辰费力地睁开眼睛：“我没事。”  
但是他的金色长发很快白了一缕，韩知城的眼泪掉下来：“铉辰，你怎么了？”  
“我不知道……”黄铉辰说。  
原来女巫也是会生病的啊。  
他听到韩知城翻箱倒柜的声音，迷迷糊糊地看到他披上外套，正在往外走。  
“别去……！”他从喉咙里挤出声音。  
韩知城走过来，在他脸上轻轻地吻了吻：“我去给你采草药……别担心，我很快就会回来的。”  
黄铉辰想要用法术缠住他，但生病的女巫的法力根本施展不出，黄铉辰只能祈祷自己小木屋周围施下的禁制还有用。在那个关于灾难的预言之后，人类对于狼人的恐惧更深了。如果让他们看到韩知城的蓝色眼睛……  
黄铉辰没有力气继续想，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
06  
金昇玟在深夜被愤怒的村民吵醒。他打开大门，举着火把的人群压着一个年轻的男孩。他的鞋子上沾满了泥，脸上还沾着血迹，头顶冒出尖尖的狼耳。他抬起头，露出蓝色的眼睛。金昇玟从来没有见过狼人的眼睛，他想象中狼人的眼睛应该是嗜血的、张狂的，而不该是现在这样澄澈明亮的。  
“请帮我把草药交给女巫。”年轻的狼人抬着头，真诚地注视着他。  
金昇玟闭上眼睛，无视了人群要求处死狼人的嘈杂声响：“把他关押进我的地下室。”  
他叫来丘比特，让他去照顾生病的女巫，独自走进了地下室。  
黄铉辰醒来的时候梁精寅的翅膀正覆在他的身上。梁精寅睁开眼睛，打了个哈欠：“你的法力正在衰减，我为你输送了一些，但不能维持很久。”  
黄铉辰撑着身子站起来，看着镜子里变成银色的半截头发，异常冷静：“韩知城呢？”  
“你是说那个小狼人？”梁精寅把翅膀收起来，“他以为你得了流感，采草药的时候被抓住了。”  
“他现在在哪？”  
“在昇玟哥那里关押。”梁精寅说，“你要去救他？他可是狼人啊！”  
“那又怎样？”黄铉辰说，“他从来没有伤害过人类！村庄的灾难是我！因为我违反了女巫法则。”  
“你没有！”梁精寅说，“这个雨季你一直在帮助人类。”  
“可是我爱上了一个狼人。”女巫挥挥手，召来自己的魔法扫把，“我必须去救他。”  
黄铉辰跌跌撞撞地飞到金昇玟家里，落地的时候法力甚至无法再控制扫把。他是一个失去了月亮力量的不称职女巫，马上就要成为协会的通缉犯。  
他敲开了那扇熟悉的门，金昇玟正在那里等着他，他从未这样狼狈的造访，但金昇玟看他的表情依然和从前一样沉静。  
“你来了？”金昇玟喝着红茶。  
“他在哪里？”黄铉辰问。  
“预言是对的。”  
“但他没有罪。”  
“你觉得村民会认可这种说法吗？”  
“我不管，”黄铉辰说，“我已经违反了女巫法则，不介意再违反第二条。”  
“可你已经没有力量了。”金昇玟叹了一口气。  
黄铉辰说：“我会拼到最后一刻，到我死为止。”  
“你走吧。”良久之后，金昇玟说，“做神太寂寞了，铉辰，你去追逐你的月亮吧。”  
07  
黄铉辰用自己的最后一点法力治愈了韩知城的伤口，随后韩知城化成了狼形。他是一只很漂亮的小狼，银色的毛发顺滑地在风中飘着，蓝色的眼睛纯粹得像一颗宝石。黄铉辰伏在韩知城身上，他们正在树木中穿梭，奔向森林深处。  
黄铉辰丢掉了女巫的尖帽，他的头发已经完全变成了银白色，眼睛也变成了玫瑰一样的血红。  
“我这个样子是不是很吓人？”黄铉辰抱着爱人温热的躯体问。  
“很漂亮。”韩知城回答，“比以前更漂亮了。”  
黄铉辰依偎在他柔软的毛发上：“你身上的禁制什么时候消失的？”  
“好像是被你下在院子里的咒语冲破了。”韩知城说，“那时候我的力量都找回来了。”  
“我马上就要被女巫协会通缉了。”黄铉辰叹了一口气。  
“我会保护好你的。”韩知城说。  
“你的族人会不会不喜欢我？”黄铉辰说。  
“你是白狼王妃，不会有人不喜欢你。”  
黄铉辰笑起来：“昇玟说我们的饼干里忘了加蜂蜜，Felix的饼干里都会加的，所以味道才会不一样。”  
“Felix是谁？”  
“以后再给你讲这个故事吧。”黄铉辰亲了亲小狼的耳朵，“我爱你。”  
奔跑的韩知城突然停了下来，毛绒绒的身体包裹着黄铉辰落进草丛里。  
黄铉辰紧紧抱着他，韩知城在那瞬间化成了人形，只有耳朵还露在外面，压在他身上吻着。  
“我也爱你。”韩知城温柔地说。  
END


End file.
